Teasing before pleasing
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: "The teasing always comes before the pleasing, Rachel." Three times that Quinn teases Rachel, and the one time where they have the actual pleasing.


Quinn loved teasing Rachel.

She loved the rush of power coursing through her body when she took control of their make-out sessions. Loved making Rachel squirm above or underneath her. The blackness of her pupils and her chest heaving underneath the argyle sweaters that she wore. Her frustrated groan when Quinn would say that it was time to pray.

It was really sexy watching Rachel get all hot and bothered after Quinn would put a stop to everything. Sometimes, she would discreetly place her thighs in between Rachel's legs and feel the brunette's panties being soaked through. Quinn found it really hot that Rachel was getting wet for her, and truth be told, she herself was turned on all the time.

And this was just one of those times.

"Say my name, Rachel," Quinn hissed into Rachel's ear, smirking as her girlfriend squirmed underneath her.

"Q-Quinn," Rachel groaned, bucking her hips off the bed in search of friction. "Oh God, Quinn!"

Quinn hummed and tugged on Rachel's earlobe with her teeth, slowly humping the brunette's leg. The air around them grew hotter as Quinn nipped and sucked on Rachel's neck, eliciting small whimpers of frustration. Smirking deviously, she grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it underneath her Cheerios skirt.

"Ugh, Quinn!" Rachel groaned, rubbing her index finger against the crotch of Quinn's spanks.

"Do you feel that, Rachel?" Quinn husked into the brunette's ear as she rolled her hips.

"Y-yeah," Rachel moaned and tried slipping her hand inside Quinn's spanks, but the cheerleader tore her hand away, smirking triumphantly as her girlfriend groaned in displeasure.

"No touching down there, remember?" Quinn reminded Rachel, her lips gliding across smooth, bronze skin.

"S-sorry," Rachel sputtered, her cheeks flushed and sweater riding up, exposing her toned stomach. Quinn licked her lips and dragged her fingernails against the newly exposed skin, causing Rachel to moan softly. "You're so- ungh!"

Quinn smiled and moved to straddle Rachel's lap, the pleats of her skirt parting and exposing her smooth, creamy legs. Rachel's eyes were on her thighs, sweat trickling down her neck. Planting her palms on Rachel's stomach, Quinn started to grind and roll her hips, quiet moans falling from her lips. Rachel was panting and gripping the sheets of Quinn's bed tightly, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes screwed shut in concentration.

It was _sexy_ , and Quinn found herself biting her lip from the sheer pleasure of grinding against her girlfriend. Her arousal shot straight through her core, her humping getting more desperate.

Moaning softly, Quinn took Rachel's hands and placed them on the hem of her uniform top, her skin burning with the need to be touched.

"Strip me, Rachel," Quinn husked, her cheeks flaring up as her top was removed in one, swift motion. Rachel moaned upon seeing that she wore a lacy red bra instead of the normal red that she paired up with her spanks. "You like it?"

"I _love_ it," Rachel shuddered. "Can- can I?" she gulped, motioning helplessly towards Quinn's chest.

Quinn smiled and nodded, giggling as Rachel fumbled around with the hooks. Rachel blushed and finally managed to unclasp the bra, letting it fall to the floor. Quinn sighed as her breasts bounced free, her nipples straining underneath Rachel's gaze.

" _Touch me_ ," Quinn commanded, and Rachel immediately sat up and ran her hands against her pale skin. She cupped Rachel's face and brought their lips together for a tender kiss, her hips rolling of their own accord.

Rachel moaned and gently caressed her skin, causing Quinn to smile affectionately. Slowly, Rachel worked her hands up her abdomen, until they cupped her breasts. Their tongues met for a passionate dance, and Quinn moaned continuously as Rachel played with her nipples.

She threaded her hands through silky brown locks as Rachel started kissing her neck, tongue trailing a wet path down to her breasts. Rocking her hips, Quinn threw her head back and let out a long moan when Rachel finally captured her left breast in her mouth.

Rachel sucked and nipped all over her left breast while she massaged her other breast with her right hand. Quinn mewled and pushed Rachel's head closer, her body overcome with the blissful sensations that her girlfriend's talented mouth gave her.

That mouth was definitely good for things other than singing.

She humped Rachel's thigh roughly, loud moans tearing through her lips as Rachel sucked and licked her breasts and nipples. Her sex throbbed and twitched, clenching around nothing as she ground down faster.

"Stop," she gasped and pushed Rachel's shoulders.

"I- what?" Rachel asked, flustered by the sudden turn of events.

"It's time to pray," Quinn smirked as she put her top back on.

Rachel could only let out a loud groan.

* * *

Knowing full well that Rachel was watching, Quinn gave an extra sway to her hips as she danced around the choir room. She purposely didn't involve Santana and Brittany in it, wanting Rachel's full attention on her, and her alone, the filthy minds of the guys be damned. It wasn't like she wanted anyone else's hands on her body except for Rachel's, because her girlfriend was sweet and still able to restrain herself even in the heat of the moment.

Even if her teasing was merciless.

The pleats of her skirt flitted around, a smirk forming on her lips when she saw Rachel rubbing her thighs together, her breathing uneven and her hands clasped tightly above her lap. Her plump lips were set into a thin line, eyebrows scrunched together and her pupils dilated.

Oh, how she loved the effect her cheerleading uniform had on her girlfriend.

She finished her performance by placing her hands on her hips and biting her lip seductively at Rachel. Predictably, all the guys wolf-whistled, with Puck being the loudest of them all. But Quinn ignored them and stood in front of Rachel, an angelic smile on her lips as though she hadn't been seducing her girlfriend during the whole of her performance.

"Okay, everyone's dismissed!" Mr. Schue announced, clapping his hands together.

Everyone from the Glee club left, some of them praising Quinn for her singing and dancing. She smiled politely and thanked everyone, then quickly locked the door as soon as she and Rachel were the only ones left.

"You are such a tease," Rachel whined as Quinn straddled her lap.

"That was the point of the whole show, Rachel," Quinn said sultrily, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"It's so unfair when you're flaunting around in that uniform," Rachel shook her head. "It should be a crime for you to wear that."

"Well, it's all about the teasing and not the pleasing," Quinn laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.

"You're evil," Rachel groaned.

"Shut up and kiss me," Quinn all but growled, crashing their lips together for a heated kiss. Rachel moaned and ran her hands up her thighs, but Quinn slapped her hands away.

So Rachel clenched her hands into fists and Quinn smirked as she swirled her tongue around the brunette's earlobe, tugged with her teeth and sucked lightly. Rachel gasped and Quinn discreetly slipped her hands inside her sweater, raking her fingernails against the bronze skin hidden underneath. The cheerleader tugged on Rachel's bottom lip and bit gently, earning a small whimper.

"Dear heavens," Rachel gasped as Quinn continued to dominate the kiss, swirling her tongue around her girlfriend's mouth.

"Dear Quinn would do," Quinn husked as she nipped all over Rachel's neck.

Rachel moaned and Quinn slid her hands further inside her sweater, until she felt the brunette's bra. She started rocking her hips, until Rachel was a gasping, quivering mess underneath her. Her hips rolled in a fluid motion, hazel eyes burning as she held Rachel's face with both hands.

"Bring your bikini later. My parents aren't home, and we're going to take advantage of the Jacuzzi," Quinn smirked, giving Rachel a light kiss before standing up.

She gave her hips an extra sway as she walked out of the choir room, leaving a dazed and _extremely_ turned on Rachel inside.

* * *

Quinn noticed Rachel licking her lips as they slid inside the Jacuzzi. She smiled as Rachel sat beside her, their arms touching as she scooted closer. Rachel closed her eyes and mumbled something akin to a prayer, causing Quinn to lift an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, baby?" Quinn laughed as Rachel's cheeks flushed.

"Just wondering how I'm going to get through another round of torturous teasing by you," Rachel sighed and fiddled with her fingers. "Do you have any idea how long I sat in the choir room after you left? A whole _twenty minutes_ , Quinn! And it's because my legs felt like jelly and I could barely keep myself on my feet!"

"Aww, poor baby," Quinn cooed, tracing Rachel's collarbones with her fingers.

Rachel shuddered and Quinn noticed that she was gripping the edge of the Jacuzzi tightly with her hand. Giggling lightly, Quinn leaned forward and licked off the water droplets on Rachel's neck and chest.

"Oh God," Rachel moaned and resigned herself for the torture her body was about to experience yet again.

" _Oh Quinn_ ," Quinn corrected Rachel, her hot breath making the brunette squirm.

Rachel gulped and nodded, unable to form words due to Quinn's tongue running against her neck and shoulders. Quinn straddled Rachel's thigh and ground down, the water sloshing around them. She scratched her nails against Rachel's jaw, bringing their lips together for a deep and passionate kiss.

Their tongues slid and curled around each other, and Quinn started to hump Rachel's leg in earnest. Loud moans tore through her lips as she dragged her crotch against the brunette's leg, her red-and-white bikini bottom starting to get soaked through.

"Nnggh, Quinn," Rachel groaned and bucked her hips upwards, and Quinn slid her right leg in between the brunette's legs.

"That's it, hump my leg," Quinn encouraged Rachel, rolling her hips more forcefully.

"Guh!" Rachel gasped, dropping her head onto Quinn's shoulders as she ground down on the cheerleader's strong thigh, her body shuddering and her eyes screwed shut.

Just as Rachel was about to come, Quinn withdrew quickly, her chest heaving and her hazel eyes dark as the brunette whined helplessly. She hadn't orgasmed herself, and her arousal made her sex throb insistently between her legs.

"Quinn!" Rachel whined desperately. "Don't you dare say it's time to pray!"

"No, it's not," Quinn murmured, moving closer to wrap her arms around Rachel's neck. "But I don't want the both of us to have our first orgasm this way."

Rachel's eyes widened in realization, making Quinn giggle and kiss her softly. "Wait, you mean-"

"-that it's time for the actual pleasing? Yes," Quinn finished Rachel's sentence with a laugh. "Dry yourself off and meet me in my bedroom."

Quinn carefully got out of the Jacuzzi and grabbed a towel from the rack, leaving Rachel to cool down a little and process everything that just happened.

* * *

They lay naked in Quinn's bed, with Rachel on top and kissing the cheerleader softly and meaningfully. Quinn shuddered with each press of Rachel's fingers against her skin, her body flush against the silk sheets. Rachel ran her hands over her sides, their lips meeting in slow and tender brushes. Quinn had already been turned on a lot during their make-out session in the Jacuzzi, and her desires were only fueled further with Rachel's explorative caresses.

She could already feel the effects of the teasing she had done to Rachel.

Rachel planted kisses all over her face, making her smile and causing her heart to flutter in her chest. They agreed to take it slow and make use of all the time that they had, since Quinn's parents were away to meet up with a family friend away from Ohio.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, her voice dipping lower.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Quinn smiled. Rachel nodded and started kissing down her body, hands cupping her breasts.

Quinn sighed and relaxed against the sheets, closing her eyes as she concentrated on feeling Rachel's hands and lips mapping every inch of her skin. There was a dull ache between her legs, but she knew that Rachel had been in wanting for this for so long so she decided to enjoy everything. It was her fault, after all.

And besides, it was better than rushing everything as though they were just having a one-time thing.

Rachel's fingers grazed her thighs, running up and down and pressing gently. Quinn moaned as Rachel kissed her stomach, then her breasts. She looked down and bit her lip, watching Rachel lavish attention on her breasts with her mouth and hands. Her breathing came out ragged as Rachel sucked and rolled her nipples with her tongue, hand gently kneading her neglected breast.

She shuddered when Rachel grazed her teeth against her stomach, her breath warm against her flushed skin. Rachel dipped her tongue in her navel and palmed her breasts, her brown eyes hooded as she looked at Quinn.

Rachel crawled lower and started kissing her way up Quinn's toned legs, occasionally sucking on a patch of skin along the way. Quinn bit her lip in anticipation as Rachel gently kissed her inner thighs, her pussy twitching with the need to be touched. She squirmed as Rachel blew a hot breath above her core, resisting the urge to clamp her thighs together and rub herself in order to alleviate the pressure she felt.

Finally, Rachel kissed her sex, and Quinn gasped at the sensation. Her thighs trembled in anticipation, and she fought to keep her legs spread for Rachel. She moaned as she felt Rachel's tongue licking along the length of her slit, her skin tingling with the pleasure she felt.

Her arousal only grew as she watched Rachel eat her out, tongue lapping at her folds and occasionally sucking on her pussy lips. She tangled her fingers in Rachel's hair, massaging her scalp in encouragement.

"Ngh, _yes_ ," Quinn gasped as Rachel lapped more eagerly, tongue collecting the juices that gushed out of her pussy.

Rachel hummed and momentarily detached her mouth from Quinn's sex, positioning her finger over her entrance. Her eyes asked for permission and Quinn nodded, her breathing uneven as she watched Rachel's finger disappear inside of her. She moaned at the sensation of being stretched out, raising her hips to thrust back against Rachel's finger.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes," Quinn gasped, tugging Rachel's head back to her pussy.

Rachel inserted another finger and thrust slowly, wrapping her lips around Quinn's clit. Quinn mewled, feeling Rachel's fingers curl and twist inside her pussy. She rocked against Rachel's hand, shuddering as Rachel increased her pace.

"Mmm, yes, that feels so good," Quinn gasped and moaned, her body assaulted with the pleasurable sensations of Rachel's fingers rubbing against her pussy walls and lips steadily sucking on her clit. "AH!"

She moaned loudly as she came, her cum streaming out of her pussy and soaking the sheets. Rachel groaned and kissed her sex one more time before crawling up her body.

"Your turn," Quinn gasped and flipped their positions.

She kissed and bit on all of Rachel's weak spots, having memorized each one from her relentless teasing. Within minutes, Rachel was shaking and gasping underneath her lips, body arching up into Quinn's. Quinn smirked and dragged her tongue against Rachel's neck, tracing her pussy lips with her index finger.

She sucked and fondled Rachel's breasts, earning deep, pleasured moans. Moaning quietly, Quinn pressed her palm against Rachel's stomach and slowly inserted two fingers inside her grasping pussy, a sharp gasp tearing through the brunette's lips.

"Quinn, please," Rachel begged, rolling her hips upwards.

Quinn wanted to tease Rachel more, but she had more than enough of that ever since they started dating. Deciding to have mercy, she pushed her fingers deeper until she was knuckles deep, groaning at the tightness of her pussy that stretched to accommodate her digits.

Rachel's sex felt warm, and Quinn began thrusting quickly, curling and scissoring her fingers. The brunette moaned continuously, keening into Quinn's touch and tightly gripping the sheets. Quinn moaned and swirled her tongue around Rachel's earlobe, until the brunette's hips were jerking and her whole body shuddering.

"Oh my! _Quinn_!" Rachel moaned as she came, thighs trembling and pussy quivering.

Quinn smirked in satisfaction as she withdrew her fingers, popped them in her mouth and stared at Rachel as she sucked off her cum. Rachel groaned, legs shaking as Quinn swirled her tongue around her fingers. The heady taste of Rachel's cum made her head spin, the eroticism heightening her arousal once again.

"And here I thought that you were done teasing me," Rachel shook her head as Quinn finished licking off all of her cum.

"The teasing always comes before the pleasing, Rachel," Quinn laughed huskily, and Rachel giggled.

"So, will there be more pleasing?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smirked and ran her fingers over the valley between Rachel's breasts. "Oh, _definitely_."

And a lot more teasing before the actual pleasing, of course. She wasn't Quinn Fabray, the master of teasing her girlfriend for nothing, after all.


End file.
